


The KomaHina Request Box

by Anonymous



Series: KomaHina Requests [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Have a KomaHina idea that you'd like someone else to write? Tell me about it in the comments, and I might just do it!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: KomaHina Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188227
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	The KomaHina Request Box

Hello! I'd like to get in the habit of writing more, so I've decided to take requests for KomaHina fic ideas! I'll write canon and AUs, and I'm open to writing smut (though I much prefer bottom Hajime). I'm leaving the guidelines fairly open for now, just to see how it goes. Whether I do your prompt and in what order will be at my discretion, of course. Fics will be published as separate works in the series.


End file.
